Makoto's Rose!
by Knoto
Summary: A song fiction all for Makoto Kino... I hope you all like it! Please Read and Review. Only meant as a one shot. More info inside.


**Makoto's Rose!**

A/N: Alright, I know I have the 'Senshi Melody!' series for my song fictions, however this song is one of personal importance too me. It keeps be from going back to the person I used to be in my past. Because of this I have decided that this song fiction will be separate and will feature Makoto Kino since I feel this song fits her very well. Please tell me what you think! You'll notice I let the song tell most of the story, why you ask? because this song could do a far better job than i ever could...

You should know the drill but if not here we go

_This is lyrics_

This is the story

SONG: Hammer and Nail

BY: Indigo Girls

As always I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!

_

* * *

Clearing webs from the hovel  
a blistered hand on the handle of a shovel  
I've been digging too deep, I always do._

How many times had one Makoto Kino bit off more than she could chew? How many times had she not only felt alone in this world, but allowed herself to dwell on such musings. She had wanted to make herself stronger, that way she could be her own one person army.

_I see my face on the surface  
I look a lot like narcissus  
a dark abyss of an emptiness  
standing on the edge of a drowning blue._

She was frowned upon, was she a gang leader, a rebel, an addict? Was she a danger to herself and others? These were only a few things she had been accused of, there were many more, a slut, easy, other names could be thrown at her as if they were her entire being. When she had transferred into her school she was feared because of her stature. In all reality, she allowed everything to consume her, that's why she was a hot head. Why shouldn't she be, If people expected her to loose her cool so easily she would live up too her name.

_I look behind my ears for the green  
Even my sweat smells clean  
Glare off the white hurts my eyes_

She had worked so very hard in her life, even if others hadn't noticed it. She had trained in arts of combat; street smarts had always served her better than any class at school ever could. She had to survive on her own; she was an orphan after all. Even if she had fought everything in her live with aggression or fierce determination, it was hard to accept facts sometimes.

_Gotta get out of bed get a hammer and a nail  
Learn how to use my hands, not just my head  
I think myself into jail  
Now I know a refuge never grows  
From a chin in a hand in a thoughtful pose  
Gotta tend the earth if you want a rose._

She had decided when she had changed schools that she would no longer follow societies rules, instead she would follow her own path. She no longer cared if she could quite possibly bench press a fully grown adult, and if she felt like being a simple housewife who sold flowers and pastries that was just damn fine by her. Fuck the world became her motto, and even if it sounded flawed, it helped her look towards a bright future when she had nothing else.

_I had a lot of good intentions  
Sit around for fifty years and then collect a pension,  
Started seeing the road to hell and just where it starts._

Even the best laid plans can have improvement, and when she met Usagi she learned just that. This lazy girl never really knew what hardship was, and in that simplicity, this girl held innocence. Makoto can easily recall when she gave Usagi her lunch and smiled at the fact that this girl wasn't afraid of her. Sure Usagi was naive, but she was a good friend, even back then.

_But my life is more than a vision  
the sweetest part is acting after making a decision  
I started seeing the whole as a sum of its parts._

When Makoto found out she was a Senshi that held even more truth, with no family, not even parents found a new reason to fight. With Friends like Rei the priestess of fire, Ami the shy girl of Ice, Minako self proclaimed goddess of love, and Usagi the future queen it was clear that fate wasn't as cruel as it had first appeared.

_My life is part of the global life  
I'd found myself becoming more immobile  
When I'd think a little girl in the world can't do anything.  
A distant nation my community  
A street person my responsibility  
If I have a care in the world I have a gift to bring._

Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of Courage there were many titles that she could claim. In the end of it all none of those titles really mattered to the girl of thunder and lighting, all of those titles were nothing more than a formality for her enemies or acquaintances. She would never find anything more within those lines, no longer was she all of the rumors of a tainted past and a hated future. No, now she would help bring about the Crystal Era.

_Gotta get out of bed get a hammer and a nail  
Learn how to use my hands, not just my head  
I think myself into jail  
Now I know a refuge never grows  
From a chin in a hand in a thoughtful pose  
Gotta tend the earth if you want a rose._

If you ask this woman what her favorite flower is, she'll answer a rose. It not only means love, the one thing she sought in her life, it also had many other meanings depending on the color. This was the embodiment of everything in her life, from hardship, to acceptance. She was known to her Friends, no more like her family, as Mako-chan. She had always been a hard worker, but now she worked for a different cause, one of hope instead of one of sorrow.

As the world melted from the long years of Ice that had encased it, Makoto picked up one little seed, and planted it in the soil. She knew that it would have a hard time surviving in the climate since the earth was just now being reborn, yet she had faith. That little flower would fight on just as she had and soon she would be greeted with a garden all her own.

* * *

I hope you all liked this, it's one of my fave songs! Please Read and Review!


End file.
